Warm Bodies: Before
by fictionstorys
Summary: From R's point of view. The last week he has to live as a human. To also find out how he was changed into a corpse and forgot almost everything. This story has nothing to do with the new hunger so it will be way off from it. (IN PROGRESS)
1. My life Robert

My name is Robert. I just finished High School and now I'm still living with my parents. In the basement to be exact. I need to start looking for a job, but I'm not in

the mood. I get bitched at a lot by my parents. Telling me I need to get off my ass and find a job. I can't just live at their house for a free ride. This is only when

one of the two have had a bad day at work. Otherwise I'm sure they enjoy my company. Todays Tuesday and its officially two months sense I have graduated High

School. Right now I'm just sitting on my bed watching some old movie on tv. Im hardly paying attention to whats going on. I think a zombie break out is

happening. I don't care though. As a kid zombie movies used to scare me. Now I just now something like that isn't going to happen. I do need to maybe take a look

at some jobs I might enjoy doing, but I'm not doing it at all this weekend. I'm going camping with some friends of mine. It was supposed to be the weekend after

graduation, but we all just got busy doing our own thing. Until last week I received a text from Chad who is the one who came up with the whole camping idea

saying "hey who is up for camping next weekend, and for real this time?". So I replied saying "I guess I am". He told me that Lauren had also replied saying she

would like to also. So did my girlfriend Jennifer. We are flying to some "popular" mountain to go camping and Chads dad got some big bonus check from his boss. So

Chad got a good chunk of money, so he is buying our tickets. This week I really have no idea what I might do. Just stay here and be lazy or go to the local pool or

something. Today is just a lazy day.

** 3 hours later **

Before I know it my Mother yells down the stairs "dinners ready so come on up". I can smell the chicken from here along with the green beans and mac n cheese.

I hope off my bed and walk up stairs. I open the door then close it behind me. I look into the kitchen and find all the food in pots on the table along with my Dad

and Mom seated. I walk to the chair closet to me and sit down. I pick up my plate and put some mac n cheese on it along with some chicken. I get a small scoop of

mac n cheese and put it on the side of my plate. My Dad looks at me "Now I know your not going to like hearing this, but we found some jobs that would give you

enough pay to help out with some bills here and give you the money to start saving up for a place of your own". I swallow some mac n cheese. I look back at him

"Actually I'm going to start looking for a job after I come back from camping this weekend". My Mom looks at me "Your serious this time right?" I look at her. "Yes"

I reply. I look at my Dad "well thats nice to hear Robert". "So how was your day at work?" my Mom asks my Dad. "Great" he replies. After listening to their

conversation I look down at my plate and find I have ate all the mac n cheese and chicken. I stand up out of my chair and push it in. Putting the green beans back

into their pot. I wash the plate in the sink and set it down. I walk back down to my room and sit down on my bed and grab my phone. I tap the Facebook app.

Checking the news feed I see that Chad's really excited about this weekend. I'm sure he has "something" for Lauren. I have to admit she is good looking. I play pac

man on my phone until i slowly get more and more tired and fall asleep.

** Wensday at 11:30am **

I wake up actually pretty late into the day. I tap the home button on my phone to read the time 11:30 am. I try to remember if there was anything I was

supposed to do today. Shit I was supposed to run the package my Mother wanted shipped out from the UPS drop off box today. They pick up at 12 or something

like that and its 15 minutes away and I'm not even dressed. I jump up out of bed in a hurry. Mumbling under my breath "I don't see why she could have dropped it

off or Dad could have". I quickly change into blue jeans and put a green shirt on and slide on my black and white converse. I run upstairs comb my hair and run to

the living room to get the package and get my keys to the old car my parents used to drive and open the front door and close it. I run to my car and open the

passenger door and get in the drivers side. I back out the driveway "She will be pissed if its not delivered today and then I'll get a lecture". I put the car in drive and

start driving down the road. I pass though all the green lights and I have no clue how my luck had gotten that good. I turn into the food lion parking lot with the

UPS drop off box. I pull over to the side of the parking lot where the box is and I turn around to see the pick up truck turning in the parking lot. I open the door and

slide the box in there. I walk back to my car and get in and start driving home. Thank God I made it one time. That saved me a lecture! After 15 minuets of driving

home I pull into our driveway and put the car in park and I get out shutting the car door and locking it. I open the door to the house and close it behind me. I walk

downstairs to my room sit on my bed and turn on the tv. I get my phone and swipe it to unlock and go to messages and tap Jennifer's name. I type the message

"Hey you want to go swimming tomorrow?" and I tap send. After 2 or 3 minuets I hear my phone go off I read the reply from her "Yea sure I would like to what

time do you want me to come over?" I reply "how about 12 that way that gives us like 3 hours to swim and we can get home at like 4" I tap send. About the

same waiting length the first time I hear my phone go off. I read her reply "Okay babe I'll see you then :)". I put my head back on my pillow and drift into a

unexpected nap.


	2. Wednesday

Chapter** 2 - "Wednesday"**

I wake up from my unexpected nap from a bad dream. My heart pounding in my chest. I sit up at tap the home button on my phone. It reads 4:30 pm. "geeezz did I sleep that long?" I say to my self. I get up out of my bed and start walking up stairs. I'm actually hungry for some bacon.

I walk into the kitchen and open the freezer. I look around searching for the bacon. I find it in the side door. I pull it out and set in on the kitchen table, then opening the cabinet I grab a small black pan. I put the black pan on the stove and turn it up to medium. I then take the package of bacon and with a knife I cut the edge open. I reach in grabbing a few pieces. I put the pieces of bacon in the pan. The familiar sizzling sound makes my mouth water. I grab a fork out of the drawer and use it to flip the bacon over. I set the fork down and take the rest of the bacon and put it into the freezer.

With in about seven minuets the bacon is done and a few crumbs of bacon left on my plate. I'm not that hungry so this and maybe a snack later will do me good for the day. I walk downstairs and grab my computer of the desk. I open in up and log into my account. The last things I were on open up. which are Facebook, youtube, and my email. I hardly check my email but I figure I better clean up my spam emails. I click on the Facebook tab to check my news feed. The first thing I see is a post from Chad. "going camping this weekend" and then tagged me, Jennifer, and Lauren. I click the like button.

Time flew by fast after that. Before I knew it the time is 5:00pm and I hear my Mom walking in through the front door. "Robert I'm home, and why is this plate on the kitchen table?" Ugh God here comes the nagging. "Sorry" I yell back from my room. I turn on the tv and close my laptop and set it next to me on my bed. The news is on. "Whats going on today in this world?" I say to my self. The regular weatherman is giving this weeks forecast. The weather looks pretty good, its better then what it was last week. Then it goes back to the news reporter. "Coming up next man who steals a car from the bank along with trying to rob $15,000, also a virus that could effect all of humanity that has scientist worrying. We'll be right back after the break". Then it goes to the boring tv ads. Wow another virus that spreading oh no I think to my self I chuckle a little bit after thinking that. I hit the guide button to see what else is on. Nothing good like always. I just hit exit and keep it on the news channel.

I hear the front door close. "I'm home". Yea its my dad. I get up off my bed and walk up stairs. I automatically smell what my Mom is cooking for dinner. "Hey Robbert" My Dad says. "Hi" I say back. I look to my Mom who's stirring something in a pot "Whats for dinner?" I ask. "Chicken Alfredo" she says. "Oh well it smells good". "Thank you". "so honey" my Mom says turning around to look at my Dad. "Is that bitch oops I mean witch giving you problems at work still?" she asks. "No she's better then before but still annoying". I look at my Dad "what did this woman do?" I ask him. He looks at me "she's this woman at work and she just slows everything down and doesn't do what you ask. She gets very attitude like when the boss isn't around". he tells me. "oh that sucks" I say. He gives me that no shit look. "ok dinners ready" my mother says. Me and my Dad sit down at the table. The plates already there. She brings the bowl with the pasta in it and sits it down on the table and then she sits down in her chair.

After about thirty minuets we are all done eating. I look at my mom who is standing up from her chair and taking her plate to the sink. "Hey do you need anything done tomorrow?" I ask her. I stand up out of my chair. She turned around to look at me. "No why?". "Because me and Jennifer are going swimming tomorrow". "Oh no I don't thanks for asking though" she tells me. "Oh ok". I take my plate and walk over to the sink where my Mom was standing. I put the plate in the sink and turn on the hot water. I then turn it off after filling the whole plate with water. I dry my hands off with a paper towel and throw it away in the trash.

I walk downstairs back to my room. I look at the tv the news has went off and some tv show is on. I sit down on my bed and grab my phone. I swipe to unlock and look at my messages. I have 2 texts. There both from Chad. I tap on his name. The first text reads "Hey Robert do you think we could meet up tomorrow to get some food and stuff for camping this weekend?" The second on reads "Hello? are you there?". I quickly reply "yea do you want to meet at my house and we can go in my car or yours whatever." Sent. I tap the back button and look for Jennifer's messages. I tap on her name. I send her a quick text asking if she is still on for going swimming tomorrow. She replied "I am if you are". That made me smile. I plug my phone in and sit it down on the counter next to my bed. I pull the covers up on me.

Right before I can fall asleep my phone goes off. I roll over to get my phone. I tap the home button and see I have a text from Chad. I swipe to unlock and tap on his name. "Sure I'll be over at about 6pm is that good?" I reply "yea thats fine". I set my phone back down and slowly fall asleep.

I'm in the water. Swimming. Theres hardly anybody here at the pool today which kind of makes it a little creepy but whatever. Jennifer looks at me "I'm going to go use the restroom i'll be right back" she says. I nod. I watch her walk all the way to the restroom. I turn around to see everybody is gone and its just me and Jennifer here. I go under water right when I'm about to come back up two cold hands flip me over with my face facing towards the surface of the water. I don't see the face of the person its blurry from the water. I then start struggling for air. My lungs start burning I try to get out of this persons grasp, but I just can't. One last time I try getting out and putting my head above the water for a fresh breath of air. Instead of succeeding I feel dizzy and everything goes black.

**THURSDAY**

I wake up in my bed. Instead of getting up I just lay there and look left to right a few times. Realizing that it was just a dream. I sit up and look at my phone. The time is 9:24 am. I get up out of my bed. I walk over to my closet and pick out my clothes for today. I have a blue T shirt and a pair of grey shorts. I walk upstairs to the bathroom. I take off my clothes and set them in the laundry basket. I set my clean clothes on the bathroom counter. I walk over to the shower and turn on the water and wait for it to get warm. Finally after a few minuets its warm enough for me to get in. I step in the shower and just stand there for a little bit letting the water run down me. I grab the wash cloth and start washing my body.

After washing off I turn off the water and grab the towel hanging on the rack. I dry my self off and then step out of the shower. I hang the towel back up to dry. I grab my clothes and put them on. I then get the hair dryer from under the sink and dry my hair. I step out of the bathroom and walk downstairs to my room to check my phone.

**Next chapter coming soon. **

**Review :p**


End file.
